A Jealous King
by fey of the forest
Summary: One shot based on Ridley Scott's Robin Hood. basically King John's thoughts after the battle on the beach and when making Robin an outlaw. Please r


**Hey guys.**

**Been to see Robin Hood at the cinemas this afternoon and this little one shot formed in my head whilst I was trying to revise, so here it is.**

**And for lack of a proper group to put it under, I thought that here would do until one is made.**

**Hope you enjoy and please r&r**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ridley Scott's Nottingham, and this is only for fun, not for profit**

* * *

A Jealous King

He had intended on keeping his promise to the Barons about the charter, really he had. He wasn't really one of those who went back on their word and if it made him loved then... Well, it made it all the more better. Alright, so he may not have gotten off to the best start as King of England, but surely he could make amends somehow. If it would stop the gathered Barons and their armies from rebelling against him when France was trying to invade then it was more than worth it. In fact, he probably would have agreed to anything to gain these armies. It would give him loyalty and that was what he craved after Godfrey had turned out to be a traitor. He needed someone he could trust, and if by agreeing to this charter he earned Marshal's loyalty then so be it. If it gave him a readymade, ready trained army to fight the French that were landing on his shores then even better. Of course, words are hastily spoken when in desperate need of something...

He had gone into battle on that beach when he hadn't needed to. He could have just stayed with Marshal to one side, watching the men fight for their lives, but something had compelled him to join in the fray and fight his enemies. Whether it was due to the need to gain his subjects' loyalty or simply the want to follow in his brother Richard's footsteps, he couldn't tell you, but in he had ridden with sword drawn, risking his life as he fought with his army. He had hoped to gain honour, glory and trust along with loyalty, and for those few moments at the end of the battle, he had believed that he had succeeded but no. As the men cheered, he found that they weren't cheering for him. They probably didn't even care that he had fought alongside them. No. They had been cheering for the man they called Robin Longstride. The yeoman who had told him that Richard was dead and handed over the crown. The man who had ordered the army about and had stood against him at the talk before the battle. The man who had ensured that the treaty would happen.

But words spoken need not be honoured. It was him who should have been celebrated, not the yeoman who claimed to be of noble blood. He was the one who should have gained the army's loyalty after all that he had done for them. He had not need to go and meet them before the battle. He had not had to listen to their grievances, and he most certainly had not needed to fight with them on the beach. He had not needed to go and risk his life in the midst of battle with the invaders. But his efforts had gone unnoticed. No one had thanked him for his help, nor had they given him a cheer. He was unappreciated, and that certainly could not do for the King of England. Well, he'd show them, starting with the charter they so desperately wanted.

It had not been long after the battle had ended, and the charter had lain in front of him. He had read it and it was simply unacceptable. Everyone knew that Kingship was a God given right and no one dared to go against him, but each and every single clause in the document had infringed upon his rights as a monarch. Besides, why bother signing it when he had already had their help? The French were no longer a threat and so he had no need of the Barons or their armies. It was just as well that parchment caught fire easily. What did he care what the Barons thought of him now? At least this way they would finally notice him and sit up and take note of his actions. As for their hero, Longstride...

The yeoman had crossed a line by pretending to be someone he wasn't. Let him live without the comfort of a manor now. Let him live in the greenwood, with twigs digging into his back each night and with very little cover from the elements. Let him live each day with the threat of death at any moment looming over him. Let those foolish enough to follow him, join him. What did he care? They probably wouldn't survive the month, let alone the winter. By being constantly on the run they would not be able to grow food, and the people wouldn't help them if they knew the punishment for aiding outlaws. And when winter came... Well, there would be no protection from the biting winds, the cold frosts and the snow. Ah yes, let some ordinary peasant do away with Longstride. Let the hero be felled by one of his beloved Englishmen. He smiled cruelly at the thought. How ironic it would be for the hero to be slain by one of his own.

And as for the Barons...well, they wouldn't even dare to think about crossing him anymore. Not if they wanted to remain living in comfort in their cosy little castles and not end up following in Longstride's footsteps.

It was perfect. And Kign John had the idea that he neither be troubled by Barons nor be hearing about the outlaw Robin Longstride for ther est of his hopefully rather long reign...


End file.
